


Rolling around (Your mind.)

by Mothman_plays_the_drums



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 80s style roller rink, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, It's soft!, Kim Hongjoong is smug, M/M, MINOR DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE, and a confident gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_plays_the_drums/pseuds/Mothman_plays_the_drums
Summary: Kim Hongjoong is a newcomer to the roller rink Park Seonghwa has frequented for years.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Seongjoong Week 2020





	Rolling around (Your mind.)

The old roller rink lights up with life exactly one time a week: dress up night, every saturday from nine PM to two AM. This week, like the rest of the month, is dedicated to the past. Of course, the rink is bustling more than usual this evening, because tonight's theme is the 80's. Rather fitting, for a roller rink.

Seonghwa sits in one of the boothes that line the walls of the rink, tying up his laces (which proved to be very hard in the pin covered leather jacket he wore) before standing up and taking the first wobbly steps. He’s expecting someone. A man he met at last week’s skate night, and who he has a bet with. He looks out for him as he skates around the rink, past bright-color clad people and punks like him, bound in leather jackets and sporting mohawks. There are even a few people in wigs of long mullets. None match the mullet he’s looking for.

Until, suddenly, the mullet he’s looking for comes in. Not only that, the mullet is attached to a man in bright pink spandex leggings that disappear under a purple bodysuit. He carries a backpack on his shoulder, Seonghwa almost rolls his eyes at the sight. His eyes almost burn from it. The boy waves at him, almost excitedly, and Seonghwa finally gives in to his urge to roll his eyes with a smirk as he rolls over to the nearest half-wall that he can lean on. The mulletted boy follows, wearing a shit eating grin brighter than the spandex on his legs. 

“Hey.”

Seonghwa’s smirk grows infinitesimally. “Hey.”

“I believe,” The boy follows up, “you owe me some drinks.” He seems all too eager for those drinks he’s dressed up for. 

“I guess I do,” Mumbles Hwa. He skates away from the boy, who follows him into the rink, coming up quickly behind him. They’re next to each other, and their hands brush, ever so slightly. However, the mulletted boy infers from the way his leather clad companion glances sideways at him that it’s very intentional. He attempts to slide his fingers in between the other’s but suddenly his hand is gone. “Let’s get some skating in, and then we can worry about drinks. Sound good to you, Hongjoong?”

Hongjoong is more than happy to comply, and now, it’s about more than just drinks. He speeds up to get ahead of Hwa, if only to catch how the boy’s gaze drifts.

An hour later, Hongjoong digs through his backpack, which was abandoned in the same booth Hwa had used to change his shoes. He searches until suddenly he pulls out a pair of black sweat pants that he slips over his legs as Seonghwa watches, sipping a coke he’d gotten from the snack bar near the entrance of the (now dimly lit) Roller rink. He asks, “Enjoying the view?” and revels in the blush that spreads across the boy’s cheeks. The older glances off somewhere else, sitting down in the booth to wait for the other to slide his shoes on. 

Seonghwa can see out the front door just how dark it’s gotten. It’s dark enough to not be seen if the two slipped away, but also dark enough that if someone got a hold of one of them, they wouldn’t be found until it’s too late. 

Perhaps it’s dangerous, but maybe it’s been far too long since Seonghwa got dangerous.

The two hold hands as they walk down the empty street, most people on the block having abandoned the streets for the roller rink the two have exited. It takes Seonghwa a moment to get used to it, the feeling of a hand in his. He gave up the thought of it quite a bit ago. They agree that, instead of stopping at whatever shady bar they can find, the two can just raid Seonghwa’s alcohol cabinet. Or not. It depends.

Seonghwa’s apartment isn’t far, either, a mere block away from the roller rink he seems to frequent so often, and as he pulls an already giggly Hongjoong into the small front room, he wonders if drinks was what he and Joong are really here for.

“Damn, first date and I’m already in your apartment. Am I that hot?” The boy takes a few steps forward before leaning against a wall that leads out into the living room. Somewhere along the way, He got cold, which is how he ended up wearing Seonghwa’s leather jacket. 

Seonghwa follows him, sticking close to the boy wearing his jacket. “Who says this was a date,” he coyly asks, “You won the bet. That took some balls. I owe you some drinks, so tell me, Hongjoong.” He steps forward just a little bit more, enough to wrap a hand around his waist and lean in close to his ear. “What can I get you?”

They don’t end up drinking much that night, finding other activities much more satisfying.

Hongjoong finds himself in Seonghwa’s bed, later that evening, with his head against the other’s chest. He runs his fingers up and down Seonghwa’s side, looking out the glass balcony doors at the buildings of the city below them. Seonghwa absentmindedly plays with his hair, watching the boy carefully. Joong looks up at him, grinning when he catches Seonghwa’s stare. “And to think I doubted you,” he mumbles. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing bad! Just,” Hongjoong sits up a bit to look at Hwa better. “You seemed into me, but you were very… Subtle, I guess. I knew you were checking me out, and I realized that you brushing your hand up against mine was, like, intentional, but you also acted very… straight.” He has to giggle at the end, at finding his only description of the other’s actions to be “straight” now that he knows this man is so obviously not. “And when I tried to hold your hand at the rink, you pulled away.”

Seonghwa pulls Joong forward to kiss him again, a smile playing on his lips. The smaller doesn’t complain, relaxing into his arms once again. “Well, in this area, “straight” is the only way to be, if one is to be safe.”

“Ahh, great, time to move.”

“That would be smart.”

Joong Relaxes into Hwa’s arms again, letting his head rest on the man’s shoulder now. “But then again, if I left, would you have anyone else to give you some quality gay company?”

Seonghwa laughs, but it doesn’t go unnoticed when he goes a little serious. “This can’t happen again, Hongjoong. Neither of us can afford to get caught like this, and really, truly, you are a breathtaking man, but I’d rather neither of us got caught doing this. I’d hate to see that pretty face of yours beaten to a pulp.”

“That bad out here, huh?”

“Yeah.”

That upsets Hongjoong, the idea of this being nothing more than a one night stand, but he nods quietly into Seonghwa’s shoulder.

If they exchange numbers that night, it’s just a normal step for two friends to take, and if Seonghwa calls the next day just to hear Hongjoong’s voice, that isn’t the business of anyone else.


End file.
